Gasoline service stations typically include a number of islands upon which product dispensers are mounted. Beneath each product dispenser is a containment box penetrated by a product supply line which feeds product to the dispenser. The containment box is intended to contain any leakage of product from the dispenser in the event of a failure of the piping or other equipment located within the dispenser.
The top of a containment box typically has a dispenser frame that includes an outwardly extending flange upon which the base of the dispenser is mounted. The dispenser frame can be formed as an integral part of the containment box, or it can be a separate unit that is permanently attached to the containment box such as by rivets. A typical prior art containment box has an integral flange extending around the top of its perimeter. This flange is generally mounted flush with the concrete that forms a conventional service station island. A length of reinforcing angle stock is often attached to the containment box a few inches below the flange to help anchor the containment box in the concrete.
Containment box assemblies are often outfitted with electrical components and electrical wiring extending through conduits for providing electricity to the product dispenser. Electrical penetrations fittings that are not completely sealed, particularly when installed on a double wall product, create a potential leak point and exposure risk. Conventional electrical fittings are often made of an elastomeric rubber and are dependent on contractors in the field for proper installation which may lead to the fittings being installed improperly as opposed to having a factory-installed and tested solution integrated into the product. Elastomeric fittings under stress and chemical exposure common to containment box assemblies typically fail in one to five years after installation due to, among other things, the rubber drying out and becoming brittle or due to improper installation.
Often, holes are drilled through a dispenser frame to install electrical conduits from below ground to the concrete surface where the dispenser sits. Also, sometimes a fiberglass pocket is formed allowing the electrical conduits to pass vertically from below ground through the dispenser frame. These approaches to conduit installation provide limited points of entry into the dispenser. Further, the container box assembly designs may be deficient if the locations prevent the electrician from adjusting the conduit location to avoid the internal hydraulic hardware of the dispenser. If a contractor is required to cut through the structural panel of a dispenser, the warranty of the dispenser may be voided.